


【王乔/ABO】梅子黄时雨（07~09）

by Kuencar



Category: ABO - Fandom, 全职高手, 王乔
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuencar/pseuds/Kuencar





	【王乔/ABO】梅子黄时雨（07~09）

07  
据说梦境能暴露一个人内心深处最隐晦、最黑暗的角落。  
乔一帆在梦里想，他内心深处最隐晦的，不就是环在自己腰上的那双手么。  
那双手柔韧、宽大，能把他握紧的拳头都包在掌心里；那双手灵活、修长，能从他的腰腹间深入、深入、再深入，直至触及他身体最隐秘的部位，再挑动起他无穷的欲念和痛苦。  
即使在那样火热的、信息素味道贲张的梦境深处，他也依然固执地阖着眼睛。  
“一帆……睁开眼睛。”  
熟悉的声音在耳边低吟，他身子颤了颤，依然闭着眼睛。  
“睁开眼睛，一帆。”  
“我在这里。”  
少年的眼睑薄薄地覆着，怎么也不愿睁开，仿佛只是一种恐惧，害怕梦境太美，醒来的日子越黯淡。  
“你走吧，我不要你。”他蜷紧身子，想逃避男人的触碰，双腿却绵软地缠在男人腰上。最隐秘的部位朝男人张开着，往外汩汩地淌着象征生殖的液体。  
“你要给我生个孩子吗，一帆？”  
男人的话语从他的胸前发出，刺激得他浑身汗毛倒数。他听见衣物和床单摩擦的声音，听见男人在自己耳边放大的喘息声，直至他感到自己的两条腿都被打开到极致，男人的热楔从他柔软的入口处深深挺入。  
“呜……呜呜……”他哀鸣了几声，无力抗拒这种引诱。生殖腔的入口在更深的地方裂开来，想要吞进阿尔法的热物。他的身躯被男人顶得弓了起来，前端分泌着体液。男人轻笑一声，维持着交合的动作，把他从床上抱起来，下身随之深深地埋进了少年的体内。  
“我想要个孩子，你给我吗？”男人吻着他的眼皮，见他总也不睁开眼睛，似乎苦笑了，又说：“你不肯。”他说完，狠狠地往生殖腔里一捅，把少年的哀叫声用吻堵了下去。  
“你会嫉妒他，所以你不肯。”  
“你……你胡说。”乔一帆终于撑不住了，眼泪不知何时往腮边滚落，“我没有，我没有嫉妒你的孩子。”  
“我的孩子？”男人隐忍地吻着他，下身和他紧密结合着。阿尔法的怀抱是充满了信息素的沼泽，他的全副身心都被埋在这样一个沼泽里，越挣扎只能陷得越深。  
男人提着他的一条腿挂在腰上研磨起来，他下腹那根翘立的东西也不得不因为姿势的变动而被挤得贴在他自己的肚腹上，感受着男人在他体内研磨的滚烫的物事，那东西一顶一顶地往外鼓着，来得又凶又狠，像是要逼他就范。  
“你不就是我的孩子吗，一帆？”  
男人扳过他低垂的脸，忽而凶狠地吻上来，扭头的动作快得像猎豹，把他的呜咽全都用粗糙的舌面压回口腔深处。  
乔一帆挣扎了几下便不动了，感觉到体内被男人的结和精液逐渐撑满。太过真实的感觉，让他害怕得颤抖。  
“一帆，”男人动情地吻他，手掌在他鼓起的腹间轻轻按压，从肚脐，到下腹，到二人衔接的地方，会阴，最后到他绷紧的、湿漉漉的大腿内侧，“看看我，一帆。”  
“看看我，看看我是谁。”  
他在梦里筋疲力尽地张开眼，望见那对瞧起来并不规整的眼睛，突然不知道该哭还是该笑。那双眼睛望着他，里边盛满了哀愁。  
“你是我父亲。”  
他答道。  
他永远不能与之厮守的对象。  
梦醒时分，乔一帆发现自己仍然蜷缩在房间的门口，天光已经大亮。  
他躺在地上，任凭地面的冰冷将自己体内窜上来的燥热感抚平。这以后他在原处躺了整整十分钟。梦里的记忆如此真实，他无法苏醒得那么自然。他看见窗帘露出的一角，一角之外是高远的深秋的天空。  
天色高旷，对他而言，竟然只有这区区的一方角落。生活把他逼上了绝路，却又划给他一方死角，让他自立于锥地活下去。  
王杰希今天去得晚，临近早读才进的教室。  
“早上好。”  
他一进门，站在讲台旁边的人给他打了个招呼，听声音，应该是喻文州。  
“喻老师早。”他站在门边上报以礼节性的微笑。  
早读时间一般在场的是班主任和语文老师，再不然是英语老师。王杰希所在的班比较特殊，因为班主任喻文州同时也是一名英语老师。  
“交给你了。”喻文州侧身让了一下，把空间留给他，安静地从教室里走了出去，并没有对王杰希这从未有过的迟到提及一个字。他走出教室的时候，王杰希的目光在他的身后停了停。  
喻文州也是年级主任。一百二十九中是省级重点学校，教师的考勤制度跟学生一样严格，可想而知，接下来有空的话，喻文州或许会就着教师考勤的事情与他谈一谈。  
王杰希想的没错，课间操的时候喻文州的确来找他了，不过找他的目的却大大出乎他的预料。  
来的时候，喻文州带了一个牛皮纸档案袋。他在王杰希的办公桌对面坐下，徐徐拆开袋子，说：“王老师知道最近办了分部的事情吗？”  
“……分部？”王杰希接过他递来的资料，翻了翻。从资料上所陈述的内容来看，所谓的分部就是把艺术生的课堂与文化生的分隔出去。  
“你觉得如何？”  
喻文州双手交叠覆在桌面上，后背打得端正，胸口的口袋里露出一截方格纹的手帕。这位一百二十九中校史上最年轻的年级主任，往往会有着一些老派的作风，不论是生活习惯上的，还是衣着上的；但是，当这些老派的作风集结以后，呈现在喻文州身上的，又是一种极其特别的气质。  
与不论坐姿是否规整、到场有无延迟，都能表现得极为端肃的王杰希相比，他某种意义上是王杰希的反义词。有时候这个人的存在会让王杰希不得不承认，亲和力也是一种天赋，而他没有这种天赋。  
因为不善亲和，即使他想倾诉什么，他所对话的那个对象，恐怕也毫无察觉。王杰希的温柔是冰，懂的人才能懂，不懂的人要么会因为它的透明而忽视它，要么会被它的冰冷所阻隔。  
“可以，他们的课程规划和作息都跟文化生不一样，分开也更方便管理。”  
“嗯……”喻文州敛下眼眸，伸长手指给自己接了杯水。王杰希觉得他好像有什么话想说，毕竟，开设分部这种事，没道理找他来讨论。  
果然，喻文州又开口了：“我听说你家小孩，是学乐器的？他在初中部吧？”  
王杰希愣了一下，眉头稍稍皱了起来。他停顿了几秒，接道：“是的。”  
“你怎么打算？要不要送他去分部？”  
“……分部？”王杰希想了想，摇摇头，“不了吧，他……我更希望他好好念完文化课。”  
“艺术生也有文化课程嘛。”喻文州盯着他，“嗯……不介意的话，问问他的想法？教师子女的话，有很多优惠。”  
“我介意，”王杰希回绝了他，“我是他的监护人。”  
喻文州抿起嘴，须臾后答道：“……可惜，其实你该去问问他的想法。”  
“不必了，我不会让他去的。”王杰希说，转身去取放在桌边的讲义。  
喻文州鼓了鼓腮帮子，料定对方不会再理会自己，寒暄几句便离开了办公室。  
出了门后他拿出手机发了一条简讯：  
“没办法了，王杰希这人真固执。”  
带着抱怨的腔调落进叶修眼里，引出他一连串的嘲讽：“得，老喻阵亡了。”  
“废话，王杰希跟个傻大个儿似的，老喻不阵亡我跟他的姓。”黄少天一边嘟囔着，一面飞速用单手键盘给喻文州回消息。他是初三三班的化学老师，头发染得金灿灿的，身上总是穿得或休闲或运动，不知道的还以为他是教体育的。  
叶修一拍他肩：“黄少天同志，你去试一试吧？凭你这口才，完全可以把老王拉到跟你同样的水平然后再用丰富的经验打败他啊？”  
“切，凭哥这口才，王杰希？杀鸡焉用牛刀你懂不懂？让哥去那是暴殄天物劳民伤财劳师动众大材小用好吗？”黄少天挠了挠头，窝在一角甩出了一连串成语，末了仿佛突然想起了什么似的，转身拍了拍沙发背：“哎哎哎，小乔小乔，你想想王杰希还有没有什么弱点没，只要捏一捏他就立刻就范那种。”  
他话还没说完，后脑勺被叶修猛地一拍。  
“靠，你干什么？”他怒道。  
“什么干什么，王杰希可是小乔他爸，什么捏一捏就就范？你讲话注意一点。”叶修说。  
黄少天一听，两眼颤了颤，转身去看乔一帆，赶忙补充道：“那什么，小乔，我们跟你爹平时闹腾惯了，没那种意思你别往心里去啊……”  
乔一帆看了他一会儿，嘴角颤了颤，像是要笑，碍于黄少天老师的身份，他最后还是没笑，想了想说：“弱点的话，有啊。”  
“啊？”黄少天和叶修都是一愣。  
“有的……”乔一帆望着他们，眼眸垂了下来。  
我就是他的弱点。  
08  
一二九中初三年级学部，星期一。  
早读结束后，初三年级办公室外来了一个人。他穿着整肃的墨绿色风衣，额发被风吹得有些乱，带着黑色薄手套的手搭在窗台上。他就用这个姿势朝办公室里探头。  
他的外形很特别，路过的抱着作业本的学生也禁不住朝他窥视。过了五分钟，他缓缓支起了身子，大概是等到人了。  
“我靠，王大眼你居然能来？”方士谦刚刚吃完早饭，手里正捏着手机。一分钟前他刚刚收到王杰希的短讯。  
“坐吧，坐这里。”他三步并两步地跨到自己的座位前，顺手把旁边的座位拉开。  
王杰希像是早就习惯了似的，没做任何寒暄就坐下了。他一坐下，两眼就不住地在桌子前看来看去。  
“来来来，你家小乔的作业本。”  
方士谦说着，从面前的作业本堆里挑了几本出来放在他眼前，“你要看哪一科？”  
“他哪一科最好？”  
“最好？”方士谦挠了挠头，面色泛起难来，“要我说，没有哪科是好的，他……也许真的不是读书这块料子。”  
他刚说完，那头王杰希翻作业本的动作便“啪”一声停住了。  
“不是读书的料？”男子的眉头狠狠拧起来，“他不喜欢读书？”  
“不，不是。”  
他的下颌绷得有点紧，方士谦伸手拍了拍他同样绷紧的小臂内侧，“乔一帆这个学生，学习态度没有问题的。他的问题不是厌学，你看看他的作业本。”  
于是，王杰希低下头去翻开了乔一帆的数学作业本。  
翻开的第二页上，男孩子用签字笔写了一行小字：  
“老师对不起我实在不会做。”  
黑色的字迹圆溜溜的，谈不上好看，倒是很齐整。他盯着那行字看了半天，渐渐咬紧了下唇。  
“这学期过了，下学期就要初中升高中了，你家小乔很悬哪。”方士谦叹了口气，左手搭在桌上敲了敲。  
“那——”王杰希的声音有些低哑，“你看，怎么办？”  
“三条路。第一，考个中专。”  
他摇摇头：“不行，中专学校他不能去。”  
“嘿，你个高级知识分子可别看不起中专生，没准儿以后比大学生都好混。”  
“我不需要他混，”他摇摇头，“还有别的吗？”  
“第二条咯，让他留一级，”方士谦瞧着他，“再学一年——但是再学一年是否真的有用？据我的观察……没用的还是没用。”  
王杰希放下了本子，支起右臂来想了好几分钟。  
“还有一条呢？”  
“嗯……一二九中有艺校附中了，你知道吧？就是那个分部，说起来是分开了艺术生，其实就是跟艺校合办的艺校附中。”方士谦看着他，“让你家小乔去投考试试看，说不定就能考得上。”  
“……可是……”王杰希这回罕见地犹豫起来，“考得上……又能怎么样……他以后能去做什么呢？”  
“以后……那得以后再说呗，你得先考上啊？”方士谦打断了他。  
“反正，你自己比较比较吧，这个事情关系到小乔的未来，不能打马虎眼。”  
王杰希点点头，重新翻起了乔一帆的作业本。一直翻了快半个小时，方士谦才猛地一拍大腿：“我靠，不对啊。”  
他扭过头瞪着王杰希：“不对啊，你这个大小眼放着高三毕业班不管跑到初三来搞什么？你来是干嘛的？就为了问我这些吗？你自己又不是分析不出来。”  
“我……”王杰希咳了咳，慢慢合上作业本，吞吐着道：“我……想……问问看……”  
“问问看？”  
“嗯……一帆他，平时是什么样的？”  
方士谦听罢，有些哑然。半晌才道：“这种事……你难道不了解？”  
“他十二岁就住校了，一个月才回来那么三四天，实在说不上话。”  
王杰希说，脸上仿佛有些不好意思。  
方士谦摸了摸下巴，算是懂了。作为乔一帆的班主任，他跟乔一帆相处的时间讲起来其实比王杰希要多得多，有时候他看着乔一帆，也的确会猜测这个孩子是不是跟家人关系不好。  
而直到他发现乔一帆是王杰希的养子以后，“为什么会关系不好”这个问题，突然间就变得不再是问题了。  
曾经当了王杰希三年同系学长的方士谦，自然也对王杰希十分了解。事实上，当他听说王杰希领养了一个孩子的时候，他整个人都是愕然的。  
那个王杰希，养孩子？  
平心而论，方士谦不认为王杰希能理解什么叫关爱。他好歹也是学过几年教育心理学的人，深知家庭教育对一个人性格塑造的重要性。他也知道，王杰希的童年和少年时光过得并不愉快，他的家庭关系是破裂的，充满着压抑和痛苦，这势必会在一个人的心里产生不可磨灭的阴影。  
没有被爱过的人何以爱别人。  
但现在，问题已经被摆到了面前，并且亟待解决。  
“一帆这个孩子呢，很内向，有些腼腆，老实说，我很多时候也不知道他在想什么，一个班有很多人。”方士谦看着他的双眼说。  
“但是，有一点我很清楚。”  
王杰希看着他，似乎有些紧张。  
“乔一帆他，是个矛盾的孩子，他也许很敏感，不过他也很坚强。他虽然很乖巧，但他也很好强。”  
方士谦想了想又说：“我给你讲个真实的事例吧，他初二的时候回答问题说错了，下课的时候就过来对老师说，你能不能以后不要再喊我回答问题。”  
“啊？”王杰希挑起眉，“他这么说？”  
“有原因，”方士谦瞥了他一眼，“因为当时后边的同学一起大声嘲笑他，这孩子可能是受不了吧。老师问他你为什么要这么说，他讲，因为同学会笑他。”  
“……这……”王杰希听罢，眉头皱得更深了，“这……”  
“你觉得不可理喻对不对？”  
“是的。”王杰希摇了摇头。他不能苟同这种做法。  
“那你是真不知道了。”  
“不知道？不知道什么？”  
“乔一帆从初一开始，一直到初二，始终都在被欺负着。”方士谦讲到这里，神色冷了冷，“被同学们欺负了，被孤立，有没有受到过人身伤害，现在是不是还这样……我也不得而知。”  
他慢慢地说着，眼见王杰希脸色变了。  
“他在学校里没什么朋友是真的，人也内向。他们这个年纪的小孩子，你我难道不明白么？越是年纪轻的人，越会残忍而不自知。”  
初一到初二，王杰希算了算，正是乔一帆要求住校以后的那段时间。  
在没有家人关怀和庇佑的地方，原本就孤独而内向的少年，甚至遭受了更可怕的欺凌么？  
从方士谦的描述里，他大致明白了一个讯息，乔一帆遭受的，大多都是冷暴力。  
比如晚回宿舍时被锁在门外；比如上了一趟厕所，回来后发现自己的椅子不见了；比如自己的东西某一天突然出现在了垃圾桶内；比如回答出错时哄堂的、带着恶意的嘲笑声。  
有一种伤害比肉体上的折磨更加可怕，叫做诛心。对于生性敏感的乔一帆来说，这样的诛心起码在近两年的时间里时时刻刻地发生着。他往往带着伤痛复习，又满怀失落地预习。  
他想到这些，咬紧了嘴唇，咬得发白。最后他举起右手，堪堪捂在口鼻之间，皱着眉头阖上双眼道：  
“他……没对我说过。”  
听见他话语间的喘气声，方士谦抬了抬眼说：  
“他不说，你当然不知道。我也是后来慢慢知道的。”  
?“你尽力给他你能给的东西，但他最需要的也许并不是那些东西呢？他是个欧米伽，生理上也不占优势，王杰希，他是跟你不一样的人，他甚至还没成熟到可以担当一切的地步，你能承受的事情，不一定是他能承受的，可你老用自己的标准去衡量他。”  
王杰希半阖着的眼睛缓缓张开，竟是红通通的，看得方士谦也是一愣。  
“我……能怎么办呢？”  
他听见王杰希像梦呓似的说。  
“唔……尝试着跟他做朋友？”  
“我试过了，但是……我控制不了自己，”王杰希说到这里，应该是想起了什么，眼睛看向了某处，“他为什么总是不听我的话？”  
“那就努力去控制，你是他的父亲，这是你的责任。”  
方士谦抿抿嘴说。他感觉得出来，王杰希可能比他自己想象中的还要更爱他的孩子，不然，以方士谦对他的了解，他不至于拣着这么个时间点特地从高中部跑来。  
“革命尚未成功，同志们仍需努力，加油啊王大眼。”  
送走王杰希的时候，他举起作业本朝对方挥了挥。王杰希没理他，理了理衣襟便出去了。  
“嘿，这臭脾气。”他嘟囔了一句，坐回去继续批改作业，顺手用手机发了条讯息：  
“拿下一城。”  
“瞧瞧、瞧瞧，”叶修端着手机，朝黄少天扬了扬屏幕，人都有些眉飞色舞了，“姜还是老的辣啊，老方出马革命就成功了一半，小乔，你家老王说不定就能松口让你去读艺校附中了，万一成功了回头记得请咱们吃饭啊！”  
乔一帆听了只是朝他笑笑，过了很久才低声道：“谢谢……老师。”  
他吸了一口气，感觉自己的心脏仿佛在往外溢血，砰砰砰跳个不停。  
叶修、黄少天、喻文州、方士谦……这些老师们，这些王杰希的同事、朋友、学长或同窗们，在叶修的策动下帮助他完成自己的心愿，无形之中又在帮助他重新架构起跟王杰希沟通的桥梁。这些大人们、师长们，在王杰希看不见的地方保护着他，陪着他成长。  
世界永远是善恶兼备的，生命里的灰色有多黯淡，光明就能有多灿烂；他不一定会记得住那些灰色的部分，也无意去索求偿还。  
但对于这些珍贵的善意，他会用一切去回报。

09  
“乔一帆、乔一帆……”  
刘小别半副身子都伏在门框上，够着脑袋往教室里喊：“有人找你！”  
乔一帆被喊得一愣，少顷才接道：“哦……好……”  
他拾掇了几下书本，把作业和卷子分开后才起身出了门。一看到来者，他两眼都瞪大了。  
“一帆。”  
见到乔一帆出来，王杰希打了声招呼。他戴着薄手套的双手交叠收在腹前，颀长的身子站得笔挺。此外，他个子很高，外形条件也算出色，这么一站惹得过路的人时不时驻足观望。  
他站在这里多久了？乔一帆想到这个问题，禁不住不好意思起来。他硬着头皮走上去，声音放得很轻：“……爸爸。”  
只有站在王杰希的跟前，他才发现对方比自己高了那么多，多到他必须要仰着脖子才能瞧见对方的脸。  
此刻他的心里有些绝望：王杰希本来就是高中部的老师，据说以前跟他的班主任方士谦还是同门师兄弟，现在王杰希人来了，恐怕在找他之前就已经先朝方士谦通过气，对他的平时成绩和考试情况都了解了个七七八八……  
乔一帆抿着嘴，整张脸因此而绷得厉害。  
王杰希像是没感觉到他的态度似的，伸手在他的校服前襟上理了理，将凌乱的褶皱都扯平，戴着皮质手套的修长手指偶尔刮过少年的脖颈，激得那脖颈的肌肤底下由内而外泛出一股酥麻。乔一帆无声地垂着头，任由他给自己整理衣襟和领口，这种事王杰希给他做过很多次，但今天却好像异常的久。  
王杰希就在他面前，身子半躬下来，眼眸低垂，叫他看不清那双眼里有什么。  
“领结，”对方理了一阵，低声道，“你又打错了。”  
“……我……我下次会注意。”乔一帆瘪了瘪嘴。  
“看好。”王杰希朝他抬了下眼，示意他往自己胸前看。乔一帆垂头望去，看见王杰希的左手食指并着右手拇指在自己的领结上灵活地绞动了一番，片刻后，他的胸前出现了一个齐整的领结。  
“会了吧？”  
“嗯……”  
得到了乔一帆的答复，王杰希直起身来，左手在他的肩头上轻轻落了落：“你不午休？”  
他不自然地缩了缩肩膀：“等会儿就去……”  
王杰希抬手看了眼腕表，快要正午了。他收回手又问：“吃了吗？”  
“吃了。”  
“嗯。”  
没什么能问的了，他突然也感觉到了一丝龃龉，仿佛自己还有很多的话能说，可话到了嘴边却又不晓得该去告诉谁。  
“进去吧。”  
他只好这样嘱咐道，少年点了点头，身子僵硬地回了教室，在满堂人的有意或无意的目光里坐回自己的座位，霎时间感到心乱如麻。  
他在座位上坐了一会儿，心情终于平复了，察觉到王杰希还没走，索性趴在桌上闭目养神。  
王杰希站在教室外，隔着窗户瞧了他很长时间，这才转过身往楼下的会议室走去。  
再过一个小时，年级家长会就要开始了。按照惯例，年级主任开完了家长会后就会轮到班主任来开，中间大概隔了两小时左右的光景。  
王杰希自己也是学校的老师，一进会议室就引得几双眼睛纷纷侧目。很快，他的耳边响起一道熟悉的声音：“哟，大眼儿，你今天不要开会的啊？”  
他扭过头，看见是叶修。  
今天的叶修看起来比平日里的要整齐多了，靠近了还能闻见他身上喷的阿尔法香水味。阿尔法香水并不是用来熏香的，更多是为了掩盖身上的气味，这在多人集会的场所里尤为必要，可王杰希却在偏过头的一瞬间从叶修身上嗅到了一股熟悉的气味。  
他的脚步一顿，心脏猛地狂跳一下，脸色刹那间变得极其难看。  
“呃……怎么了？”叶修见他忽然变了脸，说话也顿了顿，“大眼儿？”  
“你，”王杰希走向他，语气冷硬，“你是乔一帆的老师？”  
“唔……我是他语文老师。”  
他话音刚落，王杰希的信息素就不受控制地爆张开来，片刻间便扑了叶修满脸。叶修惊得往后退了好几步，感觉自己鸡皮疙瘩都爆出来了，忍不住在额上刮了一把冷汗，口里骂道：“王大眼！注意素质！公共场合乱释放信息素会被欧米伽告性骚扰的！”  
他心思转得精明，知道这事儿恐怕没那么简单。阿尔法在情绪激动时很可能会发生信息素不稳定的情况，继而导致他们的信息素疯狂外泄，现在的王杰希就属于这种情况，他自己也是阿尔法，当然不会不知道。  
然而，他面对的这个情绪激动的对方是王杰希，这就不太好对付了。他伸头往四周看了看，暂时舒了口气，还好目前留在这里的都是些对味道不敏感的贝塔。  
“你疯了？等会儿得开会呢，赶紧把味道收一收。”他劝道。  
“你对他做了什么？”王杰希冷着脸，根本不想回答他的问题。  
“什么做了什么？”  
“他回家的时候身上有你的味道，叶修，你说实话。”  
听他这么说，叶修总算知道了前因，登时觉得自己冤得不得了：“我……你把我想成什么人了？我会对未成年欧米伽下手？有没有搞错，你脑子坏掉了吧？”  
他讲到后边，王杰希脸色稍缓了些，却还是追问下去：“那他为什么有你的味道？”  
“我说你……”叶修盯了他几秒，倏然大大地叹了口气，“我终于懂了。”  
“……什么？”王杰希面色阴沉地问道。  
“小乔为什么不想跟你说话，我现在是明白了。”他摇摇头，“大眼儿啊，你不能这样下去。”  
“……我有我的选择。”王杰希冷哼一声，转身往听众席走去，心脏在胸腔里跳得没完没了。  
没想到叶修却跟了上来，在他后边低声说：“小乔是你的孩子，你从来不关心他。”  
“我没有。”他冷冷地反驳道。  
“你没有？他发烧发到四十度，就算他不说，发高烧的人跟正常人能一样吗？信息素味道都不一样，你根本没发现吧？”  
叶修说完，王杰希的脚步顿住了，然后徐徐转过身，露出一种难以形容的神情。  
“我带他去的医院，如果我不去，可能他还要自己撑下来……我简直无语了我，你怎么带孩子的？”  
王杰希看着他，右眼的眼睑颤了颤。  
“你所以为的喜欢和照顾，只是，你以为的而已。他还是个孩子，对他是怎么想的，这个问题我觉得你更应该问问你自己。”  
“我……”王杰希艰难地开口，“我是……”  
“你是他的监护人，他的一切的确是你说了算，可你有没有把他当成完整的人去看过呢？”  
“我有，”他哑着嗓子重复，“我有。”  
“我知道你有，可你总是，你总是活在你自己的世界里。如果从一开始就没有能力去照顾孩子，你不如不要去养他，把他送给别人——”  
“不，”王杰希攥紧了拳头，“你的建议我会听。”他说完，加快了往座位上走的步伐。  
叶修终于不再跟上来，只是站在原地轻声说：“小乔是个好孩子，他照顾得了自己，也许你可以放手让他自己生活试试看。”  
王杰希的背影在离他几步之遥的停了停。  
“我会考虑的，谢谢。”  
男人说道，声音里透着低迷。  
“……老师真的是这么说的吗？”  
听完了叶修的叙述，乔一帆显得很不安。  
“怎么了？你觉得不舒服？”  
“……他不是，不是那种……很容易听得进话的人。”乔一帆想了想，答道。  
“是吧？他很固执，不过他这些年来是真心真意地抚养你，一帆，”叶修望着他，“你有没有试过与他交谈？”  
“我试过……可是我……我……”  
少年抿住了嘴。  
可是我不知道该怎么跟他说话。  
“我说不出。”  
“他宁愿跟他的学生谈心，照顾他们的想法，顾忌他们的心情……却从来不问……不问我的……他说他是我的监护人，我有必要告诉他一切，但他从来不愿意跟我做朋友，所谓的……跟他谈心，到最后也只是被他说教而已……他要我顾及他的心情，又不关心我怎么想，从小到大都在替我决定很多事……”  
说到最后一个字时，少年的语尾带上了因委屈和低落而产生的下降。  
叶修听完，停顿了很久，最后只是揉了揉他的头顶。  
“你只是想要个平等的关系。”他总结道。  
少年抬起头，眼眶红红的：“不是，我……我只是……觉得很累……父母对他们的孩子都会这样吗？”  
他问叶修，而叶修无法回答。


End file.
